


Felicity Smoak - Where’s my “baby”?

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [47]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For… well… reasons *cough* Oliver *cough* Felicity doesn’t know where her tablet (”baby”) is. So she comes to search for it in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak - Where’s my “baby”?

Where was it? Felicity searched the table, then the couch than move to another area of the loft.

She had no idea where she left her baby she only knew it was out of battery and she needed to recharge it.

Which was exactly what she was trying to do when Oliver came out of the kitchen and grabbed her from behind and attacked… that spot. That spot under her left ear that drove her crazy and unable to control herself whenever he fondle with it. And Oliver really had fondle with it that evening.

She lost every thought, every will, expect that she wanted him right then and there and… well, she wasn’t complaining.

But then, hours into their sleep, her brain decided to reconnect and she remembered. Her tablet… she needed it for the next morning. She had a meeting and her presentation was in there.

She step out of bed, careful not to wake Oliver up, grabbed the first thing she caught that was fabric and moved downstairs. Lucky it was Oliver’s shirt which was big enough to cover her. “Imagine it was Oliver boxer’s? Note to self, next time check before take.”

And started to look for her baby. But the tablet wasn’t being easy to find. Where could she had dropped it?

Felicity got back to the living room. She had some recollection of a moment when she turn to face Oliver and he had pulled her legs up to his waist making her yelp and quickly wrap her arms around his neck. Maybe that’s when she dropped the tablet. But where?

Not the table, not the couch maybe… she dropped to her knees and started to comb the rug in front of her, under the table and finally under the sofa.

Oliver had woken up feeling the coldness, Felicity’s warmth was gone, she wasn’t there. Where was she? He got his boxers on and moved to the rail opening to the lower floor.

Felicity hadn’t turned the light’s on but under the dimmed light from outside it was still a sight that made him first awake, in more than one way, and than smile wickedly. Felicity was wearing what looked like his shirt, which wasn’t providing her much cover at the moment for, fitting loosely over her body, it was dripping forward as she looked for something under the couch.

“Hon, what you’re doing?”

She could hear the smile and the roughness in his voice.

“I’m looking for my baby.”

“We don’t have baby’s yet. But right now I would like to take another shot at having them.”

Felicity sat up.

“I need my tablet for tomorrow morning. I need to charge it.”

She return to the previous position making him moan.

“Felicity… come back to bed.”

“Got it.” she got off the floor. Took the charger out of her bag and plugged the tablet “What were you saying?”

“Come. Back. To. Bed. Now.”


End file.
